


Fights

by E_writer



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fights, M/M, Some Humor, Spoilers for Book Series: The Infernal Devices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_writer/pseuds/E_writer
Summary: Alec thinks his relationship with the high warlock of Brooklyn might dishonor his family, so Magnus tells him about his ancestor to calm him.





	Fights

**Author's Note:**

> There will be spoilers for the clockwork princess.   
> Enjoy reading and please leave comments and kudos down below !

„You don't get it Magnus! This has nothing to do with me ´not loving you enough´!” He yelled out, putting the last part into quotation marks. “I get it Alexander! I indeed do! You don't want to ruin your precious family name, by dating a Downworlder!” I yelled back, crossing my arms and turning away from him. “That´s not true and you know that!” “So why won´t you tell them?! What's so embarrassing about being my boyfriend?!” I asked, tears forming in my eyes. “Nothing! It´s just...” “Just what?!” “Forget it.” He turned around and made his way towards the door. “Don't you dare and walk away from me Alexander!” I screamed and headed after him. I caught up on him in the middle of the staircase, gripping his upper arm tightly. “Can we please talk things out for once?” I asked, way calmer than I've been a minute ago.  
We sat down on the cold stone stairs, our legs slightly touching. “I just want to make clear that this has nothing to do with you personal, it´s just that my mum is expecting nothing but perfection from me and my siblings and I was never able to live up to that, I was never able to make her proud... until now. Becoming the head of the institute was a huge step towards wiping the Lightwood name clear and leading it back to the greatness it used to stand for. And I'm scared- seriously terrified, that being in a relationship with a warlock might destroy that name so badly, no one could ever fix it again. And I know that this isn't fair of me and that you don't deserve this at all but I just don't know what to do! I love you and I really don't want to lose you, but I also don't want to damage my family name.” He blurred out, burying his face in his palms at the end. “Darling do you know who Benedict Lightwood was?” I asked and placed my hand on his shoulder. He lightly shook his head, denying my question. “Of course not.” I chuckled. “I now get that you are scared to do something, no Shadowhunter ever did, confessing your relationship with a warlock and that you're thinking that your people might put disgrace on your name for that and that all Lightwoods will have to suffer beneath your actions.” “But what has my ancestor to do with all of this?” “Well Benedict used to be an high brass at the clave. Everybody respected him, even though he was a real douche. Well, turned out he was celebrating demon orgies in his house. It ended with him becoming a giant demonic worm because of Demon Pox, a demonic venereal disease, and being killed by his two sons.” Alec looked at me, the confusion spelled to his face. “Wait what?” He asked after a short pause. “What I wanted to say with this little story is, that no matter how badly you mess things up, in a few years not a single person will remember it and let's be serious darling, nothing you could ever do, would be as bad as this whole Demon Pox thing.” I explained with a smirk on my face.“ “I guess you're probably right.” He said, smiling a little. “When am I ever not right Alexander ?” I asked, what caused him to playfully hit my stomach. I melodramatically fell to my side and wrapped my arms around my torso . “Don't be such a baby, you had that one coming.” He laughed and got up from the stairs. “Are you just going to leave me here like that?!” I wailed and stretched my arm out for him. “Jep” He proclaimed, popping the ´p´ and entering our apartment. “You can be such prat sometimes you know?!” I yelled after him, slowly getting up from the stairs, brushing my clothes free from the dust and dirt. “Doesn't matter! No one's gonna remember that anyways, I mean, I'm just a bad boyfriend, it's not like I'm celebrating demon orgies or something like that. ” He answered and I could practically hear his huge grin.  
After following him inside the flat, I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head in his neck.  
“I hate you.” I mumbled into his shirt. “Love you too.” He said, putting his arms around my waist and placing a kiss on top of my head. “And soon the whole world will know that as well.” He added after a short pause and pulled me closer towards him.


End file.
